Lady Serenity
by Princess Lilith
Summary: Princess Serenity works for Talpa, and her mission is to capture the Ronins....


Lady Serenity

prologue

By: Princess_lilith@sailormoon.com

Disclaimer: Sailor Moon, Ronin Warriors and all its associated don't belong to me. They

belong to their creators. 

Note from Author: hehe...sorry, this is just an ideaI had...so tell me what you think,

please????

She watched the group from where she stood, laughing and talking happily. She had been

happy once, had friends and family that loved her, and that she loved back. Running

around in a short skirt fighting evil was not exactly *normal*, but she was happy with her

life, even if she did complain about it now and then.

She lowered her eyes and blinked away tears that threatened to fall, and she stepped out

from where she was hiding, and waited for their reaction.

Ryo was alarmed at the young woman's sudden appearance. She wore a silver dress and

had long blond hair done up in a strange hair style. What startled him the most about her

appearance was the golden crescent moon on her forehead, and the sad look that he saw

in her eyes. She was beautiful. But sometimes beauty was a disguise that one could hide

behind. "Who are you?" he demanded.

She sighed. "I am Lady Serenity, and I work for Talpa." She said simply, the sadness in

her eyes was reflected in her voice.

She raised her staff, summoning small army of Dynasty soldiers.

Ryo destroyed the soldier that had charged him and turned to the young woman. She was

slightly younger than him, maybe a year or so. 

"You'll regret attacking us like this." he growled.

"I already do." she said softly.

Ryo had heard her, and was immediately confused.

Her eyes widened in alarm, looking at something behind him. "STOP!!!" She cried out.

Ryo turned, but kept his guard up. 

Mia had been attacked by a Dynasty soldier while the others were busy, and just when

the dynasy soldier was about to deliver a death blow, Lady Serenity ordered them to stop.

"Listen well Ronin, I have not much time before I am summoned again," Lady Serenity

said softly to Ryo, "Talpa will send me to capture you all very soon, make sure you are

ready and strong enough to stop me, for I will not hold back." She Turned and began to

walk away.

"Why are you telling me this?" Ryo asked in confusion. Lady Serenity stopped, and

without turning, she spoke, "I do not serve Talpa of my own free will, Wildfire."

She raised her staff and disappeared taking the Dynasty soldiers with her.

'How is Talpa forcing her to serve him?' Ryo thought.

"Ryo?" Rowen Questioned from behind him, snapping him out of his thoughts.

Ryo turned to face his friend. "What is it Rowen?"

"What did she say to you?"

Ryo looked back to the spot the young woman disappeared. "She said to prepare for an

attack made by her," he turned back to Rowen and continued, "She doesn't serve Talpa

Voluntarily, Rowen."

"She told you this?" queried Rowen with a raised brow.

Nodding Ryo spoke. "You don't believe her, do you?"

Rowen shook his head and smiled. "No, its not that....I guess it wouldn't hurt to prepare

for an attack."

Mia walked towards Ryo as Rowen left. "She's not evil is she?"

Ryo shrugged. "It maybe just a plan to capture us."

"She stopped that soldier Ryo, I could of died, but she stopped it. Why would she do that

Ryo?" Mia asked "I don't think she's evil."

When he didn't respond, she shook her head and walked away.

PART 1

"Lady Serenity, go and capture the Ronin warriors. I grow weary of their failures." Talpa said, raising his hand in a dismissing wave at the Warlords.

Lady Serenity bowed. "Yes, Master Talpa."

The warlords stared at her as she walked over to them and turned back to Talpa. "My Lord, I wish to enlist the aid of the Warlords in this matter."

"As you wish, just as long as you capture the Ronins." Came Talpa's reply.

Lady Serenity bowed once more and raised her staff disappearing with the warlords.

Ryo woke not feeling to well. He groaned, got up out of bed and went to the kitchen, where everyone else was eating breakfast.

Kento looked up. "Ryo, you ok bud? You don't look so good."

Ryo nodded slightly. "Yeah, I'm fine Kento, just fine."

The others looked at him.

"Maybe you should go take a rest." Rowen suggested.

"No, I'll just go for a walk, I'll be fine after that." Ryo said as he walked out the door.

He took a breath of fresh air as when he reached the lake, he sat down and stared out onto the lake surface, calming at its Serenity.

It reminded him of a certain enemy, one with eyes as blue as the water, and hair as gold as the rays of the sun. He sighedand shook his head.

'What Am I thinking? She was the enemy!' he thought. And eventually, eventually they would fight and only one of them would win. But he knew it would crush him to see her in defeat. 'What would Talpa do if I defeat her in battle?'

He made his decision then. He would keep Lady Serenity with him and protect her from Talpa. 'If he tries to kill her, he'll pay...' he thought as he slowly stood up.

"Wildfire? What are you doing out here?" 

At first yo thought he was dreaming or hearing things, his head was spinning, but he managed to turn around.

"Lady Serenity?" He asked blinking.

"Wildfire, what are you doing out here?" She asked gently, sensing that Ryo was not well.

"I just went for a walk. Why are YOU here?"

Sighing she ignored his question. 

"I thought I warned you about Talpa's Plan. Its not good that you came out here on your own like this." She sat next to him and stared out across the water.

He stared at her and saw the sadness in her eyes.

"How old are you?" he realised what he had just asked and opened his mouth to explain, but she spoke causing him to shut his mouth again.

"I am Physically 17 years old...but my spirit is much older..." She whispered.

He could see the tears coming into her eyes, so he took out some tissues and handed them to her. Taking them she wiped her eyes and smiled at him. "Thank you, Wildfire."

"Call me Ryo." he said.

He couldn't help himself and he leaned forward and brushed his lips against hers.

He was amazed at how soft her lips were and he began to kiss her.

She kissed him back and wrapped her arms around him.

Just as he was about to pull away something hit him on the head hard, and then all 

went black.

"I'm very sorry Serenity, I didn't know what happened, I thought he was attacking you." Cale said as he stared down at Ryo's unconcious body. Lady Serenity smiled briefly.

"Its alright Cale, it was an accident." She said.

Cale looked at her. "Lady Serenity, We managed to capture Strata and Halo." He informed.

She gasped and looked at Cale. "What? I thought...I warned them to be ready...now what can 

I do..." 

Cale shook his head. "Don't try anything yet Serenity, not until we find out where they are. And then We'll face Talpa together."

"Thank you Cale...I really appreciate yours and the other warlords help."

"Its alright Serenity...You made us see the truth and our good side again. We are at your service, you have only to ask what you wish of us."

Ryo had heard every word. He had regained conciousness awhile ago and heard what they were speaking about. So the warlord were planning to turn against Talpa...but why had they captured Rowen and Sage?

He felt Cale pick him up.

"Be careful Cale, he's not well, he is very ill." he heard Lady Serenity say.

She lifted her staff and they disappeared together in a brilliant flash of light.


End file.
